


Divine

by pastel_poisons



Category: Invisible Monsters - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to sainthood isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine

Estrogen, Vicodin, and everything else that makes my world go round. Everything that makes my world go wrong.

Blue lips and eyelids, with purple crescent moons in between.

I bit off more than I could chew. Swallowed more than I could digest.

Emptied prescription bottles litter a fading bedroom. A big fist still clutching a handful of pills. Beautiful hair spread out like a halo. I look divine.

Saint Sebastian, shot full of heroin.

Saint Andrew, crucified in a sex dungeon.

Saint Brandy Alexander, overdosed.

**Author's Note:**

> Invisible Monsters is one of my all-time favorite books.  
> Sorry, Mom. Sorry, God.


End file.
